la niñera de Zak
by be escarchita99
Summary: Zak sabado de 15 años va a tener una niñera pero se sorprende cuando la ve / primer fit de esta serie


La niñera de Zak

**hola a todos soy nueva en esta seccion **

**espero que me asepten y que les guste mi historia **

**nota secret saturdays no me pertenese a exepsion de la oc. **

**espero les guste y para no aburrirlos que comiense la historia **

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila muy tranquila , un chico de cabello negro y blanco despertaba de su sueño , algo soñoliento parándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño a cambiarse y ponerse la típica vestimenta diaria .

El joven sábado salió de su habitación , dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-buenos días Zak –dijo una mujer de cabellera blanca

-buenos días mama –dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa .

De repente entro un hombre alto y de cabello negro y blanco igual que su hijo pero mas corto y al lado de el entraron , un dragón de komodo y un gato gorila .

-buenos días –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa , correspondida por su esposa y su hijo .

-la conseguiste? –pregunto Drew acercándose a el .

-no la conseguí –respondió Doc.

-conseguir que? –pregunto su hijo con curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando sus padres. Estos dos se miraron y tuvieron que decirle.

-am Zak tu madre y yo estábamos buscando una niñera para que te cuide mientras no estamos –dijo Doc.

El chico los miro perplejos sin creer lo que dijo su padre.

-una niñera enserio –dijo riendo Zak – tengo 15 años , No necesito una niñera .

-si tendrás una niñera , no te vamos a dejar solo –dijo Drew seriamente

-ES ENSERIO! , porque no le dicen al tio Doyle que me cuide –dijo "algo" molesto Zak.

-no el va a venir con nosotros Zak –dijo Drew

-pero -estaba diciendo el chico pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-hola familia –dijo un hombre alto y de cabellera rojiza

-tío Doyle –dijo Zak –que haces aquí? –pregunto este.

-dos cosas mini-hombre , la primera les conseguí algo y la mala es para ti Zak es una niñera –dijo Doyle.

El chico no podía creerlo, su propio tío le consiguió una niñera

-enserio? –pregunto Drew sin creerlo

-si Drew , es la hija de una amiga –dijo Doyle

-entonces la hija de tu amiga es niñera? –pregunto Doc.

-si lo es porque? –dijo Doyle

-por nada –dijo esta ves Drew .

Zak suspiro y pensó . "_porque demonios una niñera , no soy un niño pequeño para que lo vigilen o sí? ._ Volvió a suspirar pero más frustrado que antes .

El chico observo como sus padre hablaban con su tío al respecto de la niñera , Zak voltea a ver a sus dos hermanos crypti Fisk y komodo , el los mira con melancolía y les dice

-chicos en verdad necesito una niñera –pregunta Zak , ambos crypti se miran entre si , komodo lo voltea a ver pero se va , en cambio Fisk se le acerca al joven.

-/en verdad no se? / -responde Fisk.

El chico vuelve a suspirar preguntándose ._ porque me tenia que pasar esto?._

-Zak estas bien –pregunta su madre , el chico la mira .

-mama dime que no van a llamar a la niñera? –dice Zak con un poco de fastidio en su voz .

-lo siento Zak pero si tendremos que llamarla –dice Drew mirando a su hijo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde , los padres de Zak ya habían llamado a la niñera y se alegraron un poco porque acepto cuidar a su hijo .

-mama, papa que pasa? –pregunta Zak

-acabamos de hablar con tu nueva niñera y asepto en cuidarte –responde Doc.

-QUEEEEE!? –grito el chico muy sorprendió y molesto- NOOOO! porque tuvieron que llamarla!

-Zak ni qué fin del mundo –dijo Drew

-si lo es para mí, NO SOY UN NIÑO TENGO 15 YA ESTOY EN LA EDAD DE NO TENER NIÑERAS –dijo Zak aún más enfadado.

-lo siento pero tendrás una niñera –dijo Doc.

Zak suspira y se va a su habitación molesto.

Pocos minutos mas tarde…..

Los padres de Zak y su tío estaban por irse, pero el chico seguía en su habitación sin querer salir.

-(suspiro) Zak no a salido de su habitación y en tres minutos nos vamo llegado la niñera? –dijo Drew

-descuida hermana llegara , y cuando llegue ella y Zak serán buenos amigos –dijo Doyle .

Antes de que pudiera responder Drew , suena el timbre , Doc se acerca a la puerta ,cuando abre muestra a una chica de unos 15 años de edad de cabellera rosa con un mechos rojo.

-hola usted debe ser el señor sábado cierto? –pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

-si porque preguntas pequeña? –dijo Doc

-usted me llamo para que cuidara a su hijo –responde la chica

Doc se quedo mirando sorprendió a lo que la joven dijo .

-no me digas que tu debes ser la niñera cierto? –pregunto Doc . la chica nada más asiente

-aa Drew puedes venir? Pregunto Doc

Su esposa fue con Doyle para ver de que se trataba , cuando llegaron se sorprende (menos Doyle) en ver a la joven en la puerta

-am Doc quien es ella? –dijo susurrando Drew a su esposo.

-es la niñera de Zak –dijo Doc también susurrando.

Drew quedo sorprendida de lo que acabo de oir .

-hola Estefany –dijo Doyle saludando a la chica

-hola Doyle -respondió la chica con dulzura

Drew y Doc suspiran y ven la hora

-ya se nos está haciendo tarde , ya nos debemos que ir –dijo Doc

-muy bien , Estefany el número de mi esposo y mío está pegado en el réfri por si tienes algún problema –dijo Drew

-no se preocupe señora sábado todo va a estar bajo control –dijo Estefany .

-muy bien recuerda cualquier problema nos llamas esta bien –dijo Doc y Drew a la vez.

Cuando la chica ve que los tres adultos se fueron , ella entra a la casa para ver al "pequeño " que tenia que cuidar

-en donde estará el pequeño Zak –dijo para si misma la chica.

De repente la joven escucha unos pasos acercándose a donde estaba ella , y logra ver a un chico de su misma edad .

Zak al darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven se empeso a preguntar ._que ase esta chica aquí?_

-am hola soy Estefany y tu eres? –dijo presentándose la chica

-soy Zak y que haces en mi sala? –pregunto Zac

Estefany se sorprende del nombre del chico

-como dices que te llamas? –dijo la joven

-te acabo de decir mi nombre , me llamo Zak acaso estas sorda? –dijo Zak algo extrañado en el comportamiento de la chica

-tus padre no te dijeron que iba a venir? –dijo Estefany

-ellos no dijeron que vendría tu sino que vendría una niñera –dijo el chico

La chica lo mira y se le acerca –am Zak una cosa , yo soy tu niñera –dijo Estefany sorprendiendo al joven sábado ….

continuara...

* * *

tada que les parecio espero les alla gustado pongan lo que opinen de la historia y no sean tan duros


End file.
